A plurality of U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,466,252; 3,159,405; and 3,593,432 have employed various card devices by viewing pictures. U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,315,898 and 1,774,817 have employed box devices for viewing pictures. These aforementioned patents do not provide a means for viewing three dimensionally pictures as does my present invention.